The Enemy of my Friend
by Konrad
Summary: Bulma wants to show off her latest inventions but something unexpected happens with someone unexpected. Reviews welcome...


**THE ENEMY OF MY FRIEND...**

By Konrad

"Finally! I'm done!" Bulma exclaimed with joy. "Bulma Briefs, you've outdone yourself!"

She had kept herself locked in her lab for almost a week as two of her latest projects drew close to being finished.

"Hmmm? Are you finally finished with your experiments, Bulma dear?" called her father from the other side of the giant lab, himself immersed in his own work. "Or did you finally learn to make food that's halfway decent?"

"DAD!" she screamed back at him.

"Just kidding, Bulma." he replied, pulling himself out from under an air car he was trying to repair. He approached his daughter as she was tightening some last screws. He took a look at Bulma in her plaid, sullied overalls, her hair ruffled and her face stained with oil and dirt. When she absorbed herself too much into her work, she tended to not take care of herself. "Well, whatever it was you were doing, I hope it was worth the skipped showers."

"A million times better. TAH-DAH! Here, they're finally ready!" she said as she pushed to her father a pair of brown leather gloves, the left one with a small console attached to it, a matching set of boots and what to him appeared to be an electronic monocle.

"Nice, nice... what are they?"

"Well, remember I told you this alien named Raditz came here last month, claiming he was Goku's brother and tried to kidnap Goku's son and Piccolo killed him and Goku at the same time?" She started as she took eye piece back. "Well he had this thing here, called a Scouter, that could detect other people's power, that's how he found Goku. It was broken a bit from the fighting and the alien technology is hard to understand but I think I got it working again. I've even added a function to identify the power signature. I think I can find any one of the gang from several miles away, even Piccolo."

"That sounds good. What about the wear?"

"Well these are my incredible weight simulators!" Bulma chirped joyously about the gloves and the boots as she grabbed the left glove. "I've been inspired by Goku and Piccolo, they wear heavy clothes to train. So I've made these little babies to be even better. I've put in a circuitry in them that when turned on with the help of this console activates a small gravity field around each boot and glove. The extra gravity creates a sense of extra weight, so these things are perfect for training! To think, I'll be so helpful with the guys' training!"

"Well, that's fantastic sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. Now why don't you thank yourself by taking a shower?" her father chuckled.

"I'll do just that! See you later, Dad!"

Bulma left the lab with the Scouter, the gloves and the boots. She hurried to her room to drop them off and ran to the bathroom. In her haste to feel the warm embrace of running water on her again, she literally flew out her clothes and was quick to turn on the shower. Once in it, the once familiar sensation of it brought her relaxation.

"Ahh, this feels so good!" Bulma thought. "It must've been, what, three or four days? Ugh, I don't remember and I don't care."

As she soaped her body, she deliberately slowed her hands as they traveled lightly across her body. She wanted to savor her renewed cleanliness but at the same time it was awakening sensations she didn't have in a while. She remembered Yamcha whom she hadn't seen in a while, except for very briefly after the Raditz incident. Their on-and-off relationship was "off" again for the time being, sometimes they couldn't get along, though right now she missed him.

"Hmmm, I wonder how Yamcha is doing?" she wondered out loud as she stepped out of her room. The desire to see him again grew a bit as she walked towards her room. "Maybe I should pay him a visit." Her eyes fell on the Scouter and the wear. It was mid-afternoon already. She thought about showing the gear to the fighters tomorrow and she could use the rest of the day to test them. But since it wouldn't take long to find any one of them with the Scouter and she had an excuse to be there...

That did it! Bulma decided to go see Yamcha today and show off the equipment. And maybe they could spend some time together again... The thought of demonstrating the gear right away appealed to her greatly when she thought about it. Besides, why test it here when she could test on the field with the fighters where it would be put to use?

Bulma got dressed quickly. She wanted to keep her outfit simple and relaxed but still alluring and exciting. She put on a short blue skirt that stopped well above her knees and a bright red tank top. Though she would rarely go without something underneath her pants, it was a different matter for what was under whatever top she'd wear. Bulma often went out without a bra and today would not be much different. She figured Yamcha liked it that way. And she liked it herself depending on how she felt. She looked at herself in the large mirror against the wall. Her skirt and her tank top clung very tightly but still comfortably to her skin. She immediately loved her choices, she enjoyed how her natural curves came out. Her long legs stretched beautifully under her.

In a short moment of inattention, Bulma brushed her right hand against her left breast and unconsciously brought it against the same mound. Loving the touch that she had neglected in the past few days, she gently caressed her breast. She let herself get lost in her moment, close her eyes for a brief moment and wetting her lips.

"Oh man! Get a grip of yourself." Bulma jokingly admonished herself as she woke from her short trance. "There'll probably be more of that later with a hot stud."

She giggled as she finished her preparations with a slight amount of lipstick, a pair of sandals and a brush of her long straight hair. After popping her gear into a backpack, she went outside, freed an air car from one of the capsules her family were famous for and flew off. She put on the Scouter as she drove and played with it to see where she could find Yamcha.

"Hmmm, this isn't working too well." Bulma said to herself, fiddling with the device and staring at a bunch of numbers on the screen. "C'mon, c'mon...Yes!" she yelled. The Scouter located two powerful energy signatures rather close to her and a group of several others much further. "Maybe if I'm lucky, Yamcha would be one of the closer ones."

She made the Scouter focus on the larger of the two close ki's and surely enough it was identified as 'Yamcha'. With a triumphant, she pushed the vehicle at full speed to her target.

When she arrived near the location, Bulma landed her air car a few hundred feet away. She was walking in the middle of the forest. She didn't recall when Yamcha trained so far away in nature though she supposed she never paid attention to that. The Scouter blinked louder as she got closer and she could make out a clearing just in front of her.

"Hey..." Bulma opened her mouth to speak up before promptly putting her hand to it. In the clearing there was the powerful ki the Scouter indicated earlier... Piccolo. "But how come it's him, how could this be?" she thought as the Scouter kept flashing 'Yamcha' before her left eye, indicating the green monster in from of her.

Bulma immediately withdrew the monster part as she looked at him. She hadn't forgotten he was a warrior and as such was likely to be well built. But this was the first time she could observe him for an extended period of time as she stared from behind a tree. His turban and cape off, Piccolo was executing a slow kata by a river bank. She quietly admired the grace of his movements The slow maneuvers gave his defined arms a sensual glow.

"What am I thinking?" Bulma though alarmed. "He's the enemy! He tried to kill us all! He'd try to conquer us again...wouldn't he?" She reflected on the question for a few moments. Though Piccolo clearly still disliked Goku, she didn't think he had as much hostility towards everyone else... or at the very least he couldn't be bothered with small fry like her. She continued to watch him until abruptly he stopped his kata and turned around to look... straight at her!

"That's it! Show yourself, whoever you are! If you try to run, I will vaporize you!" Piccolo yelled in anger. Bulma quickly stepped out of the shadow of the tree, she quivered in fear.

"It's j-just me! B-Bulma! Remember I saw you after your fight with Raditz!" she stammered. Piccolo relaxed slightly but still eyed her wearily.

"Ah, I see... Yes, I remember you, you're one of Goku's friends." he said before noticing the Scouter on her left eye. "That thing on your head... didn't it belong to Raditz? It's making an infernal racket."

"Oh, right!" Bulma exclaimed. The Scouter's beeping had skipped her mind, that's how he heard her. "Yeah, I fixed this thing and I was trying to find Yamcha with it but it lead me to you instead, I don't know how." Piccolo was slightly amused at the thought of her with a man whom he considered a weakling for all intents and purposes.

"She could do better." he thought before quickly shrugging off that thought. Meanwhile Bulma continued to fiddle with the Scouter.

"Ah, I think I found him this time! He's not far from here." she said, causing Piccolo to raise his eye ridge.

"Not far from here...? No, that'd be Gohan, Goku's son. I never stray too far from him. Your thing is broken."

"What? No way, that's imp..." she continued but then she stopped. A nearby squirrel's signature appeared under the name 'Yamcha' on her. She sighed. "Ok, it could use some work." She installed herself in the clearing and took off the Scouter to inspect it. All of a sudden she didn't feel like continuing her search and would just stay here for a while. Meanwhile, Piccolo gradually resumed his kata.

"So, what are you doing here anyways? Just to see Yamcha?" he asked.

"Well, not just that. I got this special equipment for training I thought could be useful for you guys for your fight against the Saiyans." Bulma replied with a twinge of sadness and boredom in her voice.

"For training? That's interesting." Piccolo said in an attempt to see if he can brighten her mood.

"Yeah... Hey, I can show them to you!" she said excitingly. Apparently her gadgets excited her, Piccolo noted. He watched as she quickly slipped on what appeared to be normal looking leather gloves and boots... normal save the little electronic console on the left glove. Bulma pressed a few buttons. "You know your weighted clothing? Well these boots and gloves can simulate extra weight by creating a gravity field, and you can program the force of the gravity, or th. Watch!" She pushed another button and surely enough Piccolo watched as her body buckled slightly under the strain of the increased 'weight'. "See? Just that easyyyyyyyyyyyAAAAAH! HELP!" Bulma screamed as her arms crashed to the ground and stayed stuck as if glued to it.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo looked on in alarm.

"I-I don't know! The gravity's turned way up, I can't lift myself up!" Bulma yelled. Her hands and her feet were pinned. "Piccolo, help me!"

Piccolo sighed and went behind Bulma. He pulled gently on her but she remained stuck. He felt the effect of the gravity wear on her weight, it was definitely working too well. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies together. With a more vigorous pull, he freed Bulma from the boots and the gloves. But her sudden change in weight without the wear caused them to staggered backwards a few steps, until Piccolo was able to stabilize the both of them. When they paused to a halt, Bulma let out the breath she was holding back.

"Wow, that was freaky." she said. She noticed Piccolo's powerful arms still wrapped around her waist and blushed. She turned her head to find his eyes starring at her, his breath mere inches from her face. A small involuntary movement of her right leg caused her bottom to rub gently against Piccolo's crotch. The slight touch caused electricity to run down Bulma's spine while Piccolo let out the softest of grunts and she felt his warm breath tease her lips. "Um, thanks..." she whispered. Piccolo merely continued to look at her.

The moment passed and they abruptly remembered where they were. Just as suddenly, Piccolo's arms unwrapped themselves from Bulma's waist and she quickly put some distance between them.

"Maybe you should work on them a bit more." Piccolo offered as neutrally as he could while Bulma deactivated the gravity gear. He pondered what had just happened. He had never been close to a woman and here he was almost excited to feel her against him. The prospect scared him, the fearless son of the Demon King... and yet it brought a new envy in him.

"Yeah, I guess I do, huh?" Bulma replied. She felt awfully thirsty and how so she walked up to the river. What a day! Her inventions were failures, or at least they were malfunctioning, she couldn't find Yamcha so instead she wound up in the arms of her best friend's arch-enemy. Not that those weren't worthy arms, on the contrary, she could hardly imagine a man so big while simultaneously elegantly built. His face had never appeared so delicate than in that brief moment when the cold façade eclipsed itself briefly. Briefly earlier, she had felt his crotch pressed against her hard enough to let her know his potential. Not to mention that the contact made her want more

Bulma paused as entered the river. Were his eyes still glued to her back? The urge grew in her to test him. Instead of kneeling to cusp the water in her hands, she graciously bent forward. Piccolo silently gasped, he knew she was challenging him in a way and he didn't know how to respond. Before him, her legs seemed to reach the sky while the perfect curve of her ass made his heart skip a beat. Bulma thought about his deep eyes locked on her and how she'd like to feel his touch across her body. That thought distracted her so much that she almost missed the giant fish as it lunged at her.

"YAAAHHH!" Bulma screamed and stumbled backwards. She turned to run but the creature jumped out of the water and it's jaws were almost on her. Piccolo snapped out of his trance at that moment.

"What the...?" he thought. His eyes flashed, laser like beams shot forth from them and hit the fish, disintegrating it completely. Doing so he didn't see Bulma as she ran up to him, too frightened to look where she was going. She knocked him over and they fell to the ground in a heap, him on his back, her on top of him.

"Oh crap! That thing was so huge, it almost bit my head off!" Bulma cried, panting heavily, until she realized Piccolo's position. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I've been rammed through buildings." Piccolo remarked dryly. "I've been through worse..." It was then that he realized something that alarmed him; With his right was in the arch of Bulma's back, his left hand, in the fall, had somehow landed on her butt. His head told him to let it go but an instinct kept it there. He felt both fear and anticipation at what might come next. Her eyes locked into his, forbidding him to move without saying.

"You sure you're never been in such a situation..." she whispered, causing Piccolo to gulp.

Slightly amused by his nervousness, Bulma pressed her pelvis gently against Piccolo's crotch. Piccolo let out a small grunt while Bulma took a deep breath in anticipation. She did another movement with her crotch, this time a full circular motion. She felt his manhood grow slightly underneath and the stimulation as it rubbed against her. She pushed a third time, deeper this time, thrusting hard as if she wanted him in her.

"Ooh..." she moaned softly to that third push and rubbed Piccolo's chiseled chest with her hand, the other holding his cheek. Piccolo panted hard and tried to move out but found that his body wouldn't obey his mind. His hard-on stood as best as it could with a weight on it, his left hand still didn't leave her buttocks, his back relaxed and didn't want to move. He noticed that he began to enjoy those sensations and he rubbed her behind, enjoying the feel of the plush form in his hand. Bulma felt happy and encouraged that Piccolo was more comfortable and was aroused as much as she was. The massage of her butt caused more tingling feelings to rise in her.

"Yes, that's it. Mmmhh..." Bulma cooed gently in Piccolo's ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and rocked her hips up and down, pushing as far as she could into Piccolo's crotch before pulling back up and then down again. With every motion she rubbed their crotches together as close as possible, every moment of contact bringing a rush to the both of them as they panted almost without a sound. Every time she pushed down harder on him, grinding into him with purpose and energy. "Ooh, yes, yes..." Bulma let out softly. Even through their clothes, they felt each other very well, her panties and dress were barely in the way of their movements and Piccolo's now raging hard-on was too big to go unfelt. The feeling of the soft clothes between them only aroused them more. Her right hand move under his gi to massage his chest and rub his nipple.

Piccolo held her ass down more firmly. He met Bulma's downwards grinding with upwards thrusts, as close as penetration as they could get through their clothes. Piccolo's breathing got heavier, exciting Bulma even more, so she pushed down harder and faster against him, gyrating her hips as much as she could. She knew he couldn't hold much longer and she was determined to come with him. Piccolo felt the rush growing in his lower body. The unknown feeling frightened him in a way, yet he couldn't explain how he wanted it so badly.

In a flash, the feeling overwhelmed him and he grunted loudly, closing his eyes. He pumped up harder against Bulma, firmly squeezing her behind and pushed his shaft to her crotch with force. His face seemed frozen as the sensation shooting out from him overtook his senses.

"Oh Kami! Yes! Oh..." Bulma cried when she saw on his face the pleasure of his climax. It was enough to send her over the edge and with another thrust she orgasmed. They kept pushing into each other and writhing wildly as they came together, their bodies and their senses on fire. When they had both recovered, they just stayed in their position, Bulma absentmindedly caressing Piccolo's chest while the green man continued to rub her ample butt. Their respective dress and pants, now drenched in their juiced, clung on to them. Piccolo couldn't seem to register a thought in his mind as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

"Oh, I gotta go!" Bulma said suddenly, lifting herself quickly off Piccolo. She gathered her bag and her belongings as Piccolo took a seating position and watched her intently. She took a step towards the forest but then hesitated. She looked back at Piccolo and their eyes met. His expression had a longing in it and she felt her passion for him grow. But she shouldn't and couldn't be with him, could she?

Without another word, Bulma turned and ran as quickly as she could.

THE END?


End file.
